


Sabatoge

by Reijiskitten



Category: KISS (US Band), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: Someone is trying to get rid of the band KISS, and with the Scooby Gang's help, they find out who it is. But how could they possibly react when it was someone who was supposed to help them all this time?





	1. Catman

The girls sighed as they set up the stage, the same ole thing each time. Only this time, they had the help of a certain group.   
"Hey, how do you screw this thing on?"  
"On the top Shaggy..." Geisha took over, quickly setting up Catman's drums.   
The thin man watched as this short woman expertly put together the whole set, gently setting down a set of drumsticks in a black bag, then taking two of them out.  
"Why did you remove two?" He asked.  
"Because these are the ones he uses for Love Gun. When he comes onto the stage, he is usually carrying his sticks."  
Shaggy blinked, then followed her off the stage for the drum to group with the rest. Geisha watched as her sisters quickly performed a sound check.   
"Ey! Geisha, get Demon's guitar, we're going to do Deuce and Strutter. What song from Sonic Boom should we do?"  
"How about Spaceman's song, When Lightning Strikes?"  
"Good enough."  
Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne watched as the four girls easily performed the two songs, leading into Wavestorm performing Beth.

"Weird. I know Geisha tightens these..." Catman tightened the bolts on his set, quite annoyed.   
He looked down to see Starchild retuning his guitar, Spaceman restringing his, and Demon nearly burning his own after finding it bent. He finished up, concerned. The instruments weren't ready, but that was highly unusual. He sighed and sat back, feeling the stool he was on the wobble. Catching his balance, he looked around to see the rest of the group looking at him.  
"Catman, are you alright?"  
"Yeah...the stool is loose I guess." He got up, flipping the chair on its head to see that there were no bolts, "What the...GEISHA!"  
She ran up the stairs, "What's going on Catman?"  
"What the hell happened to my stool!?"  
"I don't know, why what's wrong with it?"  
He showed her, livid. Just as Geisha went to bend over to take a look, the stage shifted on them.  
"Catman! Geisha!" Starchild cried out, watching as his friends clung to what they could, not wanting to fall.   
Spaceman jumped up, not sure what he could do to help. He just wanted them ok. The Demon ran over, grasping the leg of the stage, trying to keep it up, but his hope was dashed as they bent, making the two up there screaming. Looking around, Catman tried to find something he could fly them to, only to have it continue breaking apart.   
"You're gonna lose your drums!" Guardian yelled out, ready to blow them back.  
"Let them fall! I have more sets here!" Catman said, more concerned about his wife's and his wellbeing and safety.  
He could tell this was going to be tricky, and just as the whole stage gave out, Catman grabbed Geisha, but they didn't leave in time, going down to the stage. Protecting them best she could, Guardian rushed forward with Samurai, worried about their sister. The drums moved as Catman and Geisha emerged, gasping and covered in blood.   
"Jinkies! What happened in here?!"

Healing up quickly thanks to her sister, Geisha kept a hand on Catman's arm, feeling the muscle below the skin. He looked at her. They knew this wasn't good, already having to call the concert off due to malfunctioning equipment, including having to release a statement, from Starchild, that their drummer was hurt in an accident on stage during sound check, giving them plenty of time to figure what happened.   
While the fans were upset about the show, KISS fixed it for them, opting to play the next weekend, and for those who had to travel, Starchild personally paid for their rooms for them to stay there.   
"Something happened...and this is probably the first of it." Spaceman said, picking up the medical kit with Guardian.   
"What if someone else gets hurt?" Fred asked, clearly concerned despite not liking the band.   
"Hopefully no one else does, but how someone had the time to go in and mess up Catman's drums is beyond me, and the stage!"  
Worried about the postponed concert, and the safety of everyone involved, Starchild instantly requested that everything was taken down.

Inspecting all the equipment as it was being taken down, Starchild found many issues. With the help of the Scooby Gang, they made a list of everything.  
"I'll admit something," Geisha started, "The fact Demon's guitar was only bent...means we're against someone with weak arm strength."  
"How do you figure that?" Velma asked as Wavestorm stepped in.  
"Because Demon's guitar is one of the heaviest we have. Between the armor and guitar...Demon himself will weigh quite a bit."  
"Speaking of weight...did anyone check the harnesses?"  
"Er...I don't think so."   
Daphne inspected one, noticing how it appeared cut on the side and stitched. She pointed this out to Guardian, who put it on.  
"Spaceman, stand over there, you have the less amount of crap on you that can harm me."  
"What are you going to do!?"   
"I'm gonna run at you, and chances are I'm going to fall. I want to test something."  
Getting into the spot she pointed at, Spaceman was clearly and rightfully nervous as his lover took off running at him. They all watched as the harness snapped, breaking and sending her flying at him. She fell against him, landing hard against his chest, earning a collective gasp out of everyone.  
"Ok, that's it! Someone has been messing with everything!"  
They all instantly started checking all the equipment, finding everything broken or messed with.  
"Someone's sabotaging us..." Demon said.

That night, Geisha and Guardian put together a list of suspects.  
"What about Angela?"  
"No...she's got massive strength in those arms, she's KISSterian, remember?"  
"True...Natalie?"  
"...Maybe."  
Watching them was Starchild, making a list of his own. The look on his face could easily suggest murder. He had a suspect in mind, and they were always having falling outs with the guy. Especially since this concert was for charity.

"Are you sure Starchild?" Catman asked.  
"I know we've been having falling outs, but this could easily escalate to murder!" Spaceman pointed out.  
"I do not like this..."  
"I think for once Demon, that was a more appropriate time to say that."


	2. Spaceman and Demon

Waking up next to Catman was great. Geisha slowly looked over her shoulder and messy hair to see her husband sleeping, curled up like a cat against her. She smiled at his face, seeing what he looked like under that makeup. She loved his natural look, not even appearing his age at fifty-nine years old. She pushed some hair out of his face, hearing him purr lightly as he woke up to see her.   
"Morning." He said, smiling as he stretched, rolling onto his back.   
She smiled as she pushed herself up, putting a hand on either side of him, seeing his lips twist into a smile as he let his own rest by his head. She bent, taking his lips with hers. He eagerly kissed her back, enjoying these morning excursions when they had the chance. The bunk in the tour bus wasn't exactly made for such activity, but as she climbed on top of him, being sure to keep her head low due to the bunk above their bed, she took him into that world again, driving him insane until the brink broke.

"Could you two be any louder..." Samurai asked her sister, watching as she got some coffee.  
"Shut up."  
Shaking her head, Samurai sighed, and boy, she wishes she had that kind of relationship with Demon, able to do anything anywhere. They heard an annoyed groan and looked over at Eric, seeing him staring up at the honey he used for his coffee. In the distance, they could hear Demon laughing.   
"GENE! GOD FU-"  
"I got it," Starchild said, reaching up and grabbing the honey for his bandmate.   
Both sisters smiled, seeing how Catman eagerly put honey in is coffee then went to tear Demon a new one.  
"Never mess with that man's coffee."  
They could hear him having a moment from the other section of the bus, but they could still hear Demon laughing until Catman came storming out.   
"Bastard!" He said, draining his coffee in a few gulps.   
When Samurai left to give Demon a bit of a scolding, Geisha wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Hey, since you're supposed to stay out of the public eye for a while, why don't we try for round two?"  
He smiled wide, his painted face making him give her a cat like excited grin. She took him by the hand, leading him away. 

Looking at his guitar, Spaceman could tell that his strings were wound much too tight.   
"Hey...Starchild...I don't think I'm going to be able to play this."  
Starchild looked, his eyes widening, "For god's sake don't move!"  
Demon looked up, alarmed at Starchild's tone of voice. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Spaceman slowly brought his leg up, kicking his guitar away from him. The moment he did so...  
"TOMMY!"

"What the hell happened to you!?"  
Geisha looked up from reapplying her makeup after her romp with Catman, wondering what was going on.  
"Take a guess..."  
"TOMMY WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
Geisha put her makeup down, not having finished with the red on her face. She stepped out to see that Tommy had his guitar in one hand, but the string wrapped tightly around his boot, blood coming out of his leg.   
"Oh my god!"  
She watched him sit down, howling in pain.  
"What happened!? Starchild!"  
"His strings were wound too tight...so he kicked the fucking thing away from him and that happened..."  
Guardian knelt before him, slowly unwinding the string from his leg, hearing it make a sickening wet sound and him hollering. She had to stop, flapping her hands. The noise drew in the gang.  
"Hey, what happened?"  
"Spaceman!"  
"Jenkies!"  
Guardian finally got it out, taking his boot off and seeing the damage, "Starchild, he can't walk on this right now! I can't even heal it fast enough!"  
Starchild muckled ahold of Demon, yanking him out of the tour bus and storming back to where they kept their guitars.  
"Gene...I thin kit's Chip."  
"What?! You think Chip is the one doing this!?"  
"Yes...The eye doesn't lie.."  
Demon groaned, this wasn't what they wanted at all. Why would the man take them out like this?

Guardian healed what she could with the help of Velma to keep Spaceman's leg in place. Breathing heavy and sweating, tears lining his eyes, Spaceman swore he would kill Catman and Samurai holding him down. He grabbed ahold of Catman by the collar around his neck, shocking the man until he dropped to the ground.   
"Bastard!" He yelled at him.  
"Oi! Hey!" Samurai put her elbow down on his chest, blocking both arms.   
In return she was shocked herself, falling to the ground. Guardian and Velma quickly backed up, not wanting to feel that anytime soon. The man laid there, panting in pain. He never realized how dangerous that damn guitar of his could be.He didn't like this, not one bit. Gritting his teeth against a pain, he didn't realize his lover took a chance and healed up the rest of his leg.  
"OW YOU BITCH!"  
She hauled off and slapped him across the face, "Don't EVER call me that again!"  
He hung his head, realizing he wet over the top. She placed her forehead on his, a hand cradling his jawline.  
"Cna you walk?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"I'm not surely little lady. It hurts."  
Someone gently slipped their arms under his, looking to his left and right finding Catman and Shaggy, both helping him off the bed.  
The pain earned a hiss.   
"I'll be surprised if that didn't hit the bone..."   
"Raggy, where's Starchild and Demon?"  
Looking up, the group realized they were gone.

Taking a drag off her cigarette, Guardian looked over at her injured lover.  
"Notice how it was you and Catman who was injured first?"  
Spaceman looked up from his leg, "What do you mean first?"  
"Think about it. You're the lead guitarist, they clearly need you, and Catman is technically the timekeeper with his drums. Next, I bet, is Demon." She put her smoke out on the ground, stepping on it and turning towards him, "Something's gonna happen..."

Looking into the costume section, Demon peered around, a bit suspicious. He peered around, knowing he had to change. Demon went through his costumes, picking out a particular armor he always wore with no problem. He started putting it on, peering around, not paying attention to one of his sleeves.

"I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE. I'LL BURN THEM TO DEATH!"  
"Gene...calm down." Samurai said, slowly pulling the needles out of his arm.  
She slowly unscrewed them while Guardian healed his arm, sighing, "That's three down...."  
Paul sat off to the side, thinking. Replaying everything back to when Eric's drum kit stage fell over. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered how Guardian ran in a harness. His. Harness.  
"My harness was supposed to malfunction while I was in the air."  
Everyone looked up at him, shocked.  
"I was meant to plummet to my death."  
"...I think I'm gonna go check out my kit a bit more..."  
"Hand me my guitar, Guardian."  
"Give me my goddamn armor..."  
The Scooby Gang separated, Shaggy and Scooby going over to Demon to look, Fred going with Starchild to look, Daphne watched as Spaceman looked over his guitar, and Velma went with Catman.


	3. Confrontation

The dark stage was little to navigate for Catman, using his powers of that as a cat, he was able to easily see through the dark while Geisha and Velma clung to his arms. He found where his kit crashed, seeing it still there. With the help of Velma's phone and the glow coming from Catman and Geisha, they began to look. Moving things around, they didn't think they would find anything.  
"Hey uh, Eric. Come here." Geisha said softly, just loud enough for the feline man to hear and walk over.  
He bent over to see what she was pointing at.  
"It was cut...and welded back together..."  
"They made it weaker..."  
Velma walked over, a handful of bolts in her hand.  
"Catman, doesn't your drum kit requires these?"  
"Course they do, how else do you think they are held together, glue?"  
Geisha had to laugh, but Velma frowned, handing them over, "Do you recognize these?"  
He took them, his face turning angry then he turned to Geisha, "These are the original ones!"  
"...And your kit was taken apart and put together...Wow, someone was really out to et you."

"Hey, Tommy, look!" Daphne said, pointing at the string that he was holding in his hands, the one that Guardian had pulled out of his leg.   
They peered down at it, realizing just how much thinner it was compared to his other strings. Closer inspection showed that someone had tried to saw some of it to keep it flimsy. He looked up, his brow furrowed and he looked over at his lover, then up at Daphne. He stood up, babying his injured leg. Both the girls realized how bad this was now as they saw the look on his face. They quickly left him be, knowing the anger would cause his electricity like power to explode.  
"So....someone tried to take him out?" Daphne asked, worried.  
"More like preventing him from playing again, that string could have easily wrapped around his arm, or worse, hit him in the eye...Then Tommy wouldn't have been able to play at all. I tell you what, unlike the last case we did....KISS will be the one to take this down..."  
"Who could it be?"  
"Someone close enough..."  
"What do we do?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes!" Daphne stopped in front of the angel-like KISSterian.  
"Leave it."  
"What?"  
"I said leave it. This isn't our business no more. This is theirs. Someone they trust is trying to ruin them, and as long as they have been a rock band..."  
"So it's someone very close..."  
"This has happened before..."  
"What?"

"It happened before, but it stopped when Starchild got suspicious, now it's started up again. It's been a while since that, but it never went this far."  
Demon listened to Samurai tell Scooby and Shaggy what had happened before, "It only went as far as missing pieces of our costumes and makeup, but we got over it and used other costumes, mixing and matching, and the girls lent us their makeup kits. Catman and Spaceman had to use Guardian's though for silver."  
The two watched as the stack of needles piled up until it was quite high, and the other two looked exhausted.  
"Some of them have a liquid on them...Gene...I think this guy was trying to poison you."  
"Starchild's going to have a fit..." He said, staring at the pile, then at the other two shaking in their boots.  
Samurai also looked over, "We're gonna have to tell Starchild all this...he's gonna lose his mind..."

He saw it all, and he was fuming, storming along the hall while Wavestorm ran behind him.  
"Paul! PAUL! Don't do something rash!"  
"Go back."  
"Paul please!" She grabbed his arm, and he flung her off, spinning around, "GO BACK NOW TABITHA."  
Wavestorm recoiled, realizing this was just not the time.   
"ALright...jeez..." She started back, realizing as she turned the rest of the entire group was walking towards her.  
"Hey, where's Starchild going, Starchild!"  
Wavestorm only put her arms around her three younger sisters, ushering them back down the hall, "You kids are going to want to come with us...They're pissed...Starchild is beyond livid."  
The gang turned and followed them, looking back to see KISS.

Leading the band into an office, Starchild knocked the door off its hinges, glowing purple. Chip looked up, jumping.  
"Starchild! There you are! I wanted- AIEEEEE!"  
"PAUL!"  
Demon grabbed his bandmate before Paul could send the guy through the wall.   
"Paul what are you doing!?"  
"It's his fault! He's been trying to sabotage us! Trying to basically KILL US!" He yelled.  
The demon held him back, remembering the one time he had to separate Starchild from the Ahnk Warrior.  
"Wait, what?!" Spaceman yelled out.  
"It's your fault, isn't it!? You did all this! Just because you're not making money!"  
The gig was up, he was caught, but how did they figure it out!?  
Looking for a way to escape, knowing after seeing the men in front of him start glowing, Chip was out of luck and had to run. He turned and went to the window, only to find the drummer in front of him in an instant, floating in the air and grabbing him.   
"W-wait! I-I can ex-explain!"  
"No more." Starchild approached him, ready to tear him apart.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU FOUR!"  
Jolting back from the naginata sticking out in front of him, Starchild looks down.  
"Just turn him into the police! Look, I found evidence of embezzling."  
Starchild lowered his arm, thinking about perhaps actually listening with Spaceman and Demon behind him. Samurai straightened up, setting her weapon on it's rear standing straight up. Just when she did so, and everyone put their guards down, Chip grabbed it, ripping it out of her hand.   
"WAIT! NO, ERIC!"  
Chip took the spear, driving it through the chest of the drummer behind him. 

"Well. A certain kitty only has what, 7 lives left?" Geisha asked.  
Catman held up eight fingers, veining.   
"Oh. Thought you got hurt before."   
"Gee thanks."  
"Didn't the Elder give you more lives?" Demon asked, curious.  
"Lives?" Fred looked at Starchild.  
"Catman, of course, is part cat, so he takes on the old wives tale that of a cat having nine lives. But she gave him more for guarding the black diamond." Starchild explained.  
"Did she take those away or did I keep them after? I think I may visit."  
"Think?" Geisha smiled.   
"Yes."  
"Why think?"  
"To be honest she's quite scary..."  
Everyone around him started to laugh as he looked around, "WELL SHE IS!" He turned to Spaceman, "Fuck you laughing at!?"  
Guardian shook her head, smiling as she healed the gaping hole in his naked chest. Slowly it was closing.   
"Well, he's got attempted murder on him now."  
"He's got quite a bit on him...but they'll just think he's insane when he tries to tell them that he thinks we got superpowers."  
Starchild turned to the Scooby Gang.  
"Well, Thanks again, guys."  
"We didn't really do anything this time."  
"No, not really, but still, the support was enough. I'm sure we will probably have another mystery in the future, again."


	4. Bed

"Well, can't say this wasn't interesting," Geisha stated, closing the hotel room door behind her and her lover.  
She turned to face him, seeing the scar on the back. She knew it would disappear. They always did. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He looked over his shoulder at her, frowning, still thinking about this whole mess.   
"Well, Gene said he can take this over until we find someone else, but I bet it'll be a while."  
"Why not have Samurai do it? She's just as good as Demon is with finances and stuff. And she won't stab you through the chest with a damn weapon she made."  
"Maybe."  
"...Maybe."  
She patted his back and both gave the same face, thinking about how that was possible. Separating to do what they had to do, Catman and Geisha decided to get ready for bed after the long day. After changing out of their costumes and into pajamas, they were both in the bathroom, side by side, removing their makeup.   
"Did I get it all?" She asked him, looking at him.  
"Missed a spot next to your nose. Right in that crevice there."  
She scrubbed her face yet again, bringing it up. She could see the dark circles already, then looked at Catman, seeing the tired look on his face as well.  
"Bed?"  
"Yeah...C'mon." He took her by the hand, leading her out as Eric and Kris, not the Catman and the Geisha. 

Demon found it impossible with this damn hotel room key! Samurai gently took it from him, smiling at him as she slid it in, and opened their door. Breathing out smoke, he walked inside. Shutting the door behind them, Samurai sighed.  
"Well. Today was something. Think Catman will be ok?"  
"Course he will be."  
She scratched her head, reaching up and letting the half ponytail out. Her hair fell with the rest as she walked to the bathroom, "I'm gonna get a shower in. Need the bathroom for anything."   
"No."  
While she went to have a shower, Demon changed out of his costume into normal clothing, trying to find a show on TV. She came out after a while, allowing him to get a shower in himself. She continued watching the MTV show, stretching as she rested on the bed, her eyelids growing heavy. By the time Demon finished his shower, he found her sleeping on top of the covers.   
"Really..."

Spaceman listened to Guardian in the bathroom, washing her face and braiding her long hair. He sighed, closing his eyes, tired after the day they had. He rubbed his makeup-less face, sighing and laying back. He heard the door open, then soft footsteps.  
"Watcha doing Tommy?"  
"Just laying here. Ready for bed?"  
"Not really." Guardian sat on the bed with a leg tucked under her and the other hanging off the edge.   
"How come?"  
"A bit wired."  
He smiled, rolling over and putting his head in her lap, arms around her waist. Before long, Guardian realized that Spaceman fell asleep in her lap. Smiling, she picked up her tablet and begun to read the novel she was reading in her spare time.

Strumming gently on his guitar, both Starchild and Wavestorm were already ready for bed. She was already asleep, snoring lightly as she twisted to lay on her back. He smiled at her, slowly putting his guitar away to keep himself from making noise. He laid back, bringing the covers up to his chin and rolling onto his side to see her.  
He reached a handout, gently patting down her long black hair. She stirred a bit in her sleep, smiled and cuddled up to him. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, a hand under his ear. He was wide awake, laying there wouldn't do him any good, but he enjoyed this moment with the woman he loved. The oldest out of all the girls, how fitting.   
Thinking back on the events of that day, Paul found himself getting angry all over again. He held her against him, thinking. He was just glad his friends were all right, especially Eric, after taking that spear through his chest. He felt her hair fall from his hand, looking down at her face.   
"Hmm, still awake Paul?"  
"Yeah...I can't really sleep."  
"Well, I might be able to help with that." She smiled.  
"Really now?"


	5. Catman and Geisha

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't fun for Geisha, but of course, she did it anyway. Getting older was so much fun...She looked over at Catman, seeing him sleep soundly on his side of the bed. She reached over, gently petting his hair down as he begun to purr. She smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek, making him stir.   
"Mmm, Geisha? You're awake?"  
"Yeah, woke up in the middle of the night."  
"And you couldn't let me continue sleeping?"  
"What if I'm in a mood?" She smiled.  
He chuckled and smiled, rolling over to wrap her in his arms. Smiling and wrapping her arms around him, Geisha nuzzled him, hearing that purring again.   
"I love hearing you purr. It's so relaxing."  
As if on cue, he purred loud as he could, snuggling up against her. She had to laugh. She cuddled him, making Eric smile and curl up, becoming playful like a cat. He twisted, letting her rub his stomach until he slashed at her.  
"Enough of that..."  
"You really are like a cat."  
He flipped her off, allowing her to bite his finger. Jolting up, he tried to pull his hand out of her mouth but with no success. She looked at him, and gave his digit a suck, making him watch her as he stopped struggling. She continued on, making sure she was looking him in the eye the entire time, moving against his hand as she would elsewhere. He gave her a groan, watching what she was doing with his hand. He wanted that mouth elsewhere, God knew he did.   
"Kris....please...."  
She smiled around his finger, making him antsy. He needed that mouth somewhere else, feeling his cock stir beneath his black boxers. He whimpered, mewling and purring, hoping to gain enough affection. She removed her mouth from his hand, leaving him panting, throbbing hard and nearly losing himself.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck, lips on his. He kissed her roughly, using his tongue, wanting her in other ways. He pushed her over, falling with her, his body rubbing up against hers. He moaned out as she raised her hips, making her core rub against his cock. He whimpered, wanting more, but goddamn her she wasn't giving it up so easily.  
"Please what, Eric?"  
"Dammit, Kris! Now! I want you now!"  
"To do what?"  
"WOULD YOU JUST SUCK IT ALREADY!?"  
She laughed, sliding down on her back, taking him out of his boxers, and taking him in. He gasped, instantly thrusting into her mouth. He lowered his head to the pillow, using his arms to keep him up. He moaned, feeling her working on him, using her teeth to graze his shaft. He bucked his hips, driving his cock down her throat. She made a scream like sound, scratching his hip to make him pull back. He wasn't, instead, he was trying to thrust, but the pleasure drove him insane. He whimpered, shaking, panting. His back arched and he forced a few thrusts.  
She pushed against his hips, forcing him to raise himself enough to leave her mouth.  
"WOULD YOU NOT DO THAT!?"  
"S-Sorry! I can't help it! It felt too good for me to handle!"  
"That's obvious..." Geisha slid back up, cuddling up to him.   
He whimpered, the damn woman would not give it up that easily. He rubbed against her, wishing she'd just strip them down instead of just showing his cock. He quickly started to strip them, clawing off any items that would stop him. Geisha tried to make him stop, but soon she only laughed as he kept going, determined  
"Calm down!" She laughed, trying to gather her bearings.   
He bruised her legs forcing them open, making her continue laughing.  
"Ok calm down! Jeez boy."  
He didn't, and thrusts inside of her fast as he could, making himself gasp out as the pleasure sparked up his spine and belly.   
"I told you to calm down." She said as she watched him rest his head next to hers, one hand hit the pillow as he was angry at himself for rushing.  
He panted, trying to decide if he should move, or not. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tempting him. Groaning, he moved his hips, driving himself into her over and over again. She held onto him, trying to get him to slow down a bit.   
"Eric, slow down or you'll come too soon!"  
Groaning, he slowed, letting her feel what he could as well. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and shoulders, letting him rest his forehead against hers. She kissed him, pressing her lips against his. He laid on her, slowly calming down. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hands cradling her neck and head as he kissed her, gently moving his hips to thrust. He moaned into her mouth, letting her swallow it all. She arched against him, belly to belly. Feeling her skin against his, he could hardly control himself.  
He had to, or he'd end this session earlier than intended. He stopped for a bit, focusing on her lips and neck, hand on her breast. She put a hand over him, making him squeeze just a tad bit. He groaned, moving his hips. He grinds against her, groaning his pleasure against her lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his body, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. He groaned, wanting to go as fast as he could again, wanting that pleasurable feeling. He wanted to come, to blow inside of her.  
She moaned his name, adding to his urges. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her neck. She arched, scratching his back as he rubbed against her g-spot. She moaned his name, eyes closed as her nails crated red welts on his back. He cried out, feeling something warm and sticky seep from the wounds. He had to stop her and heal himself. He tore her hands from his back, healing himself up as he picked up speed, pounding into her as he had done before. She couldn't control her moans or cries, and he loved hearing them, driving him. He moaned out, feeling it build in his shaft and belly.   
He felt his muscles tense up as he drove himself and her closer. She arched her back, her body bending as she felt the edge of orgasm. He hears her moan loudly, his own name, birth name, as she came, her walls contracting around his member. Unable to no longer control himself, Eric felt himself letting go, coming deep inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, panting. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling the blanket up over their warm bodies.   
She smiled as he pulled out, giving her time to quickly clean up between them. He settled back down, laying on top of her as he situated himself to use her breasts as a pillow, arms wrapped around her body. She patted his hair, hearing him beginning to softly purr. It lulled her to sleep, her hand still on his hair, slowly coming to a stop. He settled down, his eyes closing, staying where he was.


End file.
